


Tight Fit

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bunk Sex, M/M, Smut, Tight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Handjobs not doing it for you anymore?" Tyler mutters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Fit

 

Tyler wakes up slowly, gradually becoming aware of his different senses; the voices from TV in the front of the bus, his cologne, and the heat from Josh's body pressed against his back.

"Hello," he says to Josh sleepily.

"Hi," Josh says, pressing a kiss to Tyler's neck. Josh is hard, and Tyler can feel his dick pressed against his hip.

Tyler rolls over to face Josh, and sticks  his hand down Josh's pants. "Come on, let me," he says. Josh pulls his hand out and pushes Tyler onto his stomach. "You can't be serious," Tyler says once he realizes what Josh wants to do.

Josh shushes him. "Be quiet," he whispers, pulling Tyler's sweats down a little.

"Handjobs not doing it for you anymore?" Tyler mutters. Josh responds by opening the bottle of lube with a loud _click_.Tyler jumps when he feels Josh press a lube-slick finger into his ass. "Jesus!" he yelps as quietly as he can.

Josh works quickly, messily, until he has three fingers inside and Tyler's muffling groans with his pillow.

"Shh, anyone could come back and hear you," Josh whispers.

"Then fucking _do_ something about it!" Tyler hisses back.

Josh laughs quietly before pulling Tyler closer to him and pushing in.

"Oh, fuck," Tyler groans into his fist. Josh is almost on top of him, and can barely even move his hips, but it's still unimaginably _good_. Part of Tyler is telling him to buck Josh off, get out, because he can't quite draw a full breath and he's pretty sure that if they shifted slightly to the left they'd go tumbling out.

The rest of Tyler, however, is telling him that this is incredible.

Josh is grunting above him, thrusting the best he can, fingers clenching the pillow in front of him. He works a hand under Tyler's stomach and starts to jack him off. Tyler groans in the pillow, hips jerking into Josh's touch. Tyler can feel Josh getting close, as his movements grow more erratic and his breaths get faster.

Josh finally sinks his teeth into Tyler's neck and comes. Tyler doesn't know if it's the pain or the feeling of Josh coming inside him that makes him come, but he doesn't care. He just cares that he came. (Okay, fine, he's such a guy.)

He and Josh both lie there, panting harsh breaths. Josh doesn't pull out, just collapses next to Tyler, who rolls onto his side so they're spooning.

"When were you going to tell me you had a thing for bunk sex?" Tyler says.

"When were you going to tell me about _your_ thing for bunk sex?" Josh retaliates.

"It's a new discovery," Tyler says. "I might need some help exploring it."

"I think I'm the man for the job," Josh says, kissing Tyler's neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
